Every Cloud has a Silver Lining
by Zoranthi
Summary: "Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."-Seikyuna Kanari was kidnapped while on a mission. Can she teach the cold Uchiha avenger how to live and be happy while trying to survive herself?
1. Remembering the Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is a SasukexOC story, although he won't be coming in till around chapter 5-ish  
This story will have roughly 30 chapters give or take.

* * *

**_Every Cloud has a Silver Lining_**

Chapter 1

**Remembering the Lost  
**  
_Written by Dancer of the Shadows_

* * *

"Seikyuna Kanari, this is an A-rank mission, this is the file please read it and report back to me, immediately."

Seikyuna Kanari bowed to the Raikage before disappearing and reappearing inside of her small apartment. The apartment itself on consisted of for rooms, those being a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The house wasn't decorated very much and there was nearly an inch of dust covering almost every item in the small loft. Kanari sneezed loudly as the dust began to rise from the floor. She looked around her eyes surprisingly morbid for a 15 year old girl. She walked over to a dark blue couch that at most could maybe fit two people on it at most. She glanced at the small chestnut table sitting directly in-front of the dark blue couch. There were three pictures on the left side of the table and the large envelop that held her mission. Her eyes lingered on the smallest of the pictures it was in-closed within a dark red picture frame, with dust gathering at the edges of the frame and glass. The picture itself was of a little girl standing next to a younger version of Kanari and two boys. The first little girl had bright platinum blonde hair with dark blue eyes she wore a yellow sundress with blue and yellow flowers printed all over it. The younger version of Kanari looked to be about six years old, she had curly blonde that was slowly fading to brown; it was shoulder length she was smiling with a childlike innocence in her glowing dark blue eyes. She also wore a sundress but this one was dark blue with red hearts on it. The younger Kanari was holding the hand of an 8 year old boy who had dark brown hair and brown hazel eyes. He wore light blue shorts and a white shirt, he was also grinning towards a 10 year old blond and blue eyed boy; his hair was slightly messy but he looked like he was having fun none the less. That picture was taken nine years ago, five years before everything happened.

_Kanari was walking home from playing at the park with her friend, Amerika. Amerika was nearly 8 months older than Kanari yet she was slightly shorter and lankier. Amerika or Amari as she was called by Kanari had long brown hair that was wavy and was barely down to her waist. Amari also had big bright hazel green eyes that seemed to shine brighter than the sun. Her skin was perfectly tan and flawless save for the occasion scars caused by stupid things she had done in her younger days. It was around 4 PM on a hot summer day and Kanari was wearing a light blue thigh length skirt with a pure with T-shirt. She was smiling brightly even though she had to walk an hours distance due to the fact that her house was located a mile out of town. Kanari had walked home on her own for as long as she could remember, her mother and father raised there children to be independent and cunning. And Kanari was the epitome of independence, she didn't rely on anyone fore anything, she was very resourceful and even at a young age had decided she would be ninja, and no one could change her mind. She was also as her name stated very brash, she didn't like being told what she need to do, and it irritated her, which caused her to snap in an uncontrollable fury. This had died down over the years but she still despised being told what to do._

_Kanari was smile instantly dropped when her house came into view; she was very observant of the surrounding air and could detect small differences in the air. And she could immediately feel the difference of the air. She could instantly tell that something was wrong. That something was terribly wrong. The small dark blue house was silent oppose to the normally loud noise you could hear from the dogs and 5 other people living there. She began to run towards the house and when she got close enough she burst through door of the house. When she saw the devastation the house had endured her eyes widened and tears began to flow down her face. Her whole family was lying on the ground._

_Dead._

_Their faces were covered in either there own or each others blood. Her father's body was barely recognizable due to the fact that it was so heavily mutated. Her mother had three slash marks in the back and a hole protruding from her neck. Her two brothers were lying on each other there bodies half burnt and covered in blood. He sisters was by far the worst, her long blonde hair was sprawled out over her face dripping with blood. Her body had long streaks of blood running out of her arms and legs, while her face and neck was bruised a deep purple color. Tears tracked down her face as she lay there looking like a broken angel in her white night gown._

_"Mama, daddy, boys, Teisha? H-hey. Get up!" She said her voice nearly cracking slightly. _

"_They won't wake." A deep deadly voice sang from the shadows, Kanari turned her whole body quivering in fear and anguish. _

_Until she faced the man fully, he had brown hair and dark russet skin and malicious gold eyes. He wore camouflage pants with a black shirt and a green jounin vest on top of it. He wore the trade mark Iwagakure headband, it was wrapped around his head in the usual position. Kanari took a frightened step back when she realized that the man in front of her was probably the one who did this. _

_"W-who are you?" She asked through her tears, a large grin broke out on his face as he bent down to the ten year olds level and poke in soft terrifying words._

_"My name is Takichi, and I'm the one who's going to kill you like I did them." He flicked his head over in her families' direction._

_His smirk began to grow even wider as Kanari began to shake even more violently and in a sudden movement she bolted. She ran through the door and into the forest that surrounded her house. She didn't dare to look back; she knew she was abandoning her family and her heart broken even more with every step she took as she made an attempt to escape. _

_A futile attempt.  
_

_The man, Takichi appeared in front of Kanari as she tried to slip past some trees to get even further into the dark forest that her mother forbade anyone from entering. Something that never stopped Kanari from entering it whenever she could. However, she had never gone in deeper than the river that was located only 60 feet into the dense forest. But this time she hadn't cared, she ran across the small wooden bridge that connected the two separate lands together. It was then that Takichi intercepted her, Kanari screamed in shock as the cruel man appeared in front of her. He grinned devilishly and grabbed her arm causing her to flinch and bent down to whisper in her ear._  
_  
"You Seikyuna Kanari are the last of you pathetic clan, and soon it wont even exist anymore."_

_The man then pushed her back and she fell back into the shockingly icy waters, Kanari's eyes widened in fear as the cold fluid filled her lungs. And she tried to paddle her self to the riverbank. However, she had never learned to swim correctly and the current was gaining the upper hand in her struggle. Kanari's fighting began to die down and as she began to lose consciousness she cursed the foul man who dared to hurt her family._

_She was found nearly dead on the river back three miles down stream seven days later._

_And for six weeks she lay unconscious, _**dreaming of the future.**

Kanari snapped out of her memories when she heard a loud erratic knocking at her door. She bolted up right and impulsively grabbed hold of her katana. He katana consisted of a gold blade with silver swirls traveling in every direction, the guard was a four pointed star that was shining silver and the hilt itself was black with cerulean blue diamonds on it. She released the blade when she realized who it was; sighing in relief she sauntered over to the door. She opened it up gently revealing her best friend Amerika. Amerika now had jet black hair that was still to her waist. She also still had her hazel-green eyes that no longer held the same innocence they one had but still shined brighter than the sun. She wore a thigh length light blue skirt over a shorter fishnet skirt and an all black V-cut T-shirt that had the symbol for Kumogakure outlined in blue on the front. She also wore knee-length black kunoichi boots. She was grinning madly at Kanari as she walked past her and sat down on the dusty blue couch.

"Jeez, how long have you been gone? This is just plain pathetic, she then picked up the envelope, new mission?" She said flippantly as she glanced at the envelope curiously.

"Yeah, I guess but you know I just got back they could have given me a break." Kanari said through clenched teeth.

"You're right 'Nari they could have at least waited a week or so."

"They'll work me to death if this keeps up."

Kanari laughed while grinning, Amari grinned at her and the opened the envelope taking out the small paper and reading it over quietly.

"Well, I guess they won't work you too hard.

"Why? What is it?"

"Information, You're going to Kirigakure to find information on some man named Gagonaki Kairakenei."

"That simple?"

"Seems so."

Amerika went home soon after and Kanari went to get ready for some well needed rest, she let down her platinum blonde hair that cascaded down her back in beautiful corkscrew curls. Her dark green eyes stared at her reflection for a long while, simply wishing the long scar that travel from the bottom of her right side in a crescent line down to her lower left hip. It was thin and barely noticeable against her peach skin but she also seemed to loathe it existence. After taking a long hot bath Kanari went to sleep in her giant dark blue bed that was positioned against the left wall of her room, right next to the window causing the thick moon light to pour in making Kanari look like an angel. She slept soundlessly through the night not noticing the silver-haired man stare at her through the window while adjusting his round glasses.

* * *

**Please Review!**  
**It makes me happy to know what you all think!**  
**Also it might make me update faster, although I may be updating once every week possibly even faster than that depending on my mood.**Kanari Seikyuna-Pretty Brash  
Kagayaki Amerika-American Radiance


	2. Secrets of the Misty Haven

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Every Cloud has a Silver Lining**  
Chapter 2  
_Secrets of the Misty Haven_

"On life's journey faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the protection by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy him."

* * *

Seikyuna Kanari awoke with a sudden burst of energy; she quickly rose out of bed and got ready for the day. Even though she desperately wanted a day off, she could stand staying in Kumogakure, the village brought on bad memories. She would have left along time ago if she hadn't been so dedicated to the Raikage and to her land. Kanari was dressed her customary outfit. She wore a dark purple kimono that reached just few inches past her waist she also wore a black fishnet shorts underneath the short purple kimono. The sleeves of the Kimono were missing so the top looked more like a low cut tank-top. She wore a white sash around her mid-section as an obi that tied into a ribbon in the back; the ribbon was very long so the end reached her calves. She also wore a black short skirt over her fishnet, along with a fishnet on both of her elbows. Her shoes where the customary white kunoichi shoes which reached her knee caps and were closed toed alone with dark purple laces that tied them together. She was around 5'5" and because of that she had very long lean legs she was also very well endowed and very pretty. Her hair was very long with platinum blonde spiral curls and beautiful green eyes. Her skin was pale with a dusty tan glowing on her skin due to her last mission. She had a few freckles that were scattered across her face occasionally. Kanari wasn't one to think about her looks very much but even she could hung up on how pretty she had become over the years.

Even after everything that had happened to her five years ago she had still maintained a very abrasive personality. Normally she was quiet, polite and did what she was asked of others but if they were her close-friends she was boisterous, loud and very brash it was like she was two different people when she was around her friends. Although the only thing that was clearly obvious about her was that she was a pacifist, she only ever fought to defend herself or to protect someone she cared about. It was surprising because she was a Jounin. Although the only reason she was a Jounin was because she was good at figuring things out and seeing through deception and her amazing speed put her ahead of most Chuunin. She honestly thought she shouldn't have been anything above a Chuunin. She took her white head band and wrapped around her neck.

After Kanari was finished getting dressed she used her amazingly quick speed to get to the Raikage's office. He looked up a little shocked to see her there so early in the morning dressed in her ninja garb.

"I take it this means you've accepted the mission." He said in a low voice, causing Kanari to nod in agreement.

"It won't be easy, the information I need you to obtain will be heavily guarded and highly important."

"I understand." Kanari said quietly towards the Raikage.

"The information I need you to obtain is on the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki living in Kirigakure along with anything else you can obtain about there missions and military productions."

* * *

Kanari quickly rushed to the village gates and left the village just wanting the mission to be over. She was long over due for a day off, and therefore her work and reflexes were slowly decimating.

Kanari rushed through the other villages at top speed; she made a short stop at a smaller village just on the outskirts of the lightning country. The small village was called Suiraibi, there weren't many people in the small village but it was a peaceful place to live. Kanari stopped by a small tea shop and ordered her favorite flavor of tea, orange pecan tea. She also ordered a small helping of okonomiyaki, when her food was delivered to her table, she ate it in silence.

After Kanari finished her okonomiyaki and tea she quickly left the small shop and began to head towards the exit of the village. She was nearing the exit when a small girl rushed up to her and grabbed a hold of her hand. The little girl had straight medium colored blonde hair kept up in a small ponytail; she also had dark blue eyes that were darting from place to place frantically. She wore a light blue yukata that was ripped in many different places and that was barely able to hang on to her small, fragile frame. She had a long scar on her arm and many other smaller scars scattering across her skin. She also had cuts and bruises that littered her pale skin that was so light it was almost transparent. There were little tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall over at any minute. Anger instantly pulsed through Kanari; she stared down at the clearly abused girl.

"M-miss! P-please you have to help me!" She whispered loudly while stammering out of self fear, Kanari leaned down to her eye level and gave her a sincere look.

"What's wrong?" Kanari whispered delicately yet harshly at the same time, the little girl seemed to hesitate for a second before she nodded her head in self-decision.

"U-um, the villa-" Her small voice was cut off by a booming screech.

"Get away from that monster!" There was a small flock of villagers with pitchforks and knives in there hands.

"Why should I?" Kanari challenged, the villager seem taken aback by Kanari's harsh voice.

"She is the spawn of a monster, a fiend!" One of the villagers in the back of the crowd shouted indignantly. Kanari's harsh gaze only seemed to hardened at his words he took a slight step back when he noticed her naturally white headband.

"Why? What has she ever done to make her a monster?" Kanari's voice was a hard as steel by that time.

"Her mother was the host to a horrifying monster, which makes this brat a monster as well!" They screeched as they ran forward to grab the small girl's yukata. However Kanari beat them to it, she jumped in the air well doing a small flip and then landed directly in front of the young girl. She glared at the group of people and took out her blade and held it in front of her defensively. This seemed to make the crowd think twice about running in head first.

"Why defend that pathetic monster spawn!" They yelled in unison from anger and hatred.

"She is not a monster! How can you judge her because of someone else." Kanari's voice continued to grow colder and harsher as her sentence went on. The villagers recoiled in shock and fear as her chakra began to make indents in the dirt below. The swirling windy chakra was circling her like a typhoon. The villagers immediately paled and then most of them ran away, but there is always those select few that choose to stay and challenge Kanari's rage. They all ran at her with there pitchforks aimed to just run her through. However before that was even possible the chakra surrounding Kanari rushed forward and blew them back into the buildings, they fell to the ground unconscious.

Kanari then turned around to face the shaking girl as she shyly looked up at Kanari with gratitude shining brightly in her dark blue orbs. Kanari felt her chest swell and suddenly got the urge to hug the girl tightly. However before any such action should me made the girl turned around and swiftly made her way back through the village.

"H-hey!" Kanari said softly but the girl was already gone.

* * *

It was nearing nightfall by the time Kanari reached the nighttime, she decided to settle down in the nearest inn to rest for the remainder of the night. When she reached her room, it was very messy but Kanari didn't really mind much as long as it was shelter. The inn supplied the people staying extra blankets due to the cold weather that the water country always had during the nights.

Once dawn hit Kanari was already on the way to Kirigakure, she was rushing once more in hopes that she could get home quickly and get some rest. She hated how they always worked her so hard, when in truth she had none of the necessary skills to be a jounin. She wasn't skilled in taijutsu at all she could throw kicks and punches but that was about all. She was fairly good at ninjutsu but she always seemed to have trouble with the higher ranked jutsus. Her main skills lied with her genjutsu, she could cast high level illusions and dispel them just as easily. She was okay at kinjutsu and had excellent speed, overall her skills were good, but in her book they were hardly jounin level.

However one of her more prominent flaws was she couldn't remain focused for extended periods of time, she would always venture off topic or get lost in her thoughts. And this was one of those times, she began to think about the future and the past, all of the things she's done in her 15 years of living and all over her regrets. She was so immersed in her own thoughts she couldn't even detect the chakra signals that was closing in on her. It was only until three unidentifiable men approached her from all three sides did she even notice them.

Kanari stopped in her tracks and turned to face the men as she drew her katana. The man on the left wore and all blue attire with small gold chains on the sleeves and hood. The center man wore a black and gold chained cloak much like the first man and the last of the men wore an all red cloak that was exactly the same as the first mans. All of there hood's were up so Kanari couldn't see there faces. Kanari's grip tightened as the man began to laugh and take a step forward.

"Now, now little Kanari-Chan must you be so defensive." His voice was slightly reminiscent of a snake yet more cruel and refined. Kanari took a threatening step forward and tilted her blade in his direction.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

At this time all three of the men were laughing, they ignored her question and all jumped forward at her. The man in red slammed his fist in her gut hard. She choked and flew into the back tree, just as soon as she recovered the man was aiming a kick to her face; however this time Kanari was ready she used her wind attribute chakra to boost her jump in the air where she levitated for a few seconds.

"Earth Release: Rock Staff!" The man in blue yelled as a spear like rod suddenly appeared in his hand, he aimed it towards Kanari while she was levitated.

The rod split through the air at an unimaginable speed, although Kanari was able to counteract it with a wind style arrow jutsu. However it wasn't enough the man in the black cloak immediately shot through the air and sliced the girl with a chakra scalpel only to have Kanari transform into a log. She locked them into a quick genjutsu as she attempted to make her get away however she wasn't prepared to have a hidden man dressed in yellow hiding with back up. They grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground mercilessly. Then the man in black walked up to her and kneeled next to her. From the way he was angled she could make out his features exactly. He had pure silver hair that was drawn back into a ponytail with black circular glasses, he wasn't bad looking but Kanari couldn't help but be disgusted by the creepy glint in his dark onyx eyes. However the only thing about his appearance that worried her was his headband, his Otogakure no Sato headband.

"Don't worry, Kanari-Chan we'll take good care of you." He whispered menacingly and then he put his hand on her neck and then she lost consciousness.

* * *

_Please Review!_

_I'd like to know what you think of my story, also Sasuke probably wont show up for a few more chapters, so nothing funn is going on yet._


	3. Poison of the Amaranth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or else I'd be doing "special" things with Itachi Uchiha right now.  
I do own Kanari and her Kekkei Genkai as well

* * *

**Every Cloud has a Silver Lining**  
Chapter 3  
**_Poison of the Amaranth  
_**

* * *

_"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."_

* * *

**Darkness.**

There was no light in the small cage they had Kanari trapped in, she hissed in pain as she tried to get up off the ground. She tried to focus her eyes on her legs so she could assess the problem however it was useless. It was just too dark for her to see properly where ever she was. Kanari flicked her blonde hair over her shoulders as she tried to make out the details of the room. When her eyes began to adjust to the lack of light she could clearly see that she was sitting in a very small jail cell. The girl then wrinkled her nose up in disgust; the foul smell had finally reached her nose.

A smell she knew all too well.

The smell of death, rotting corpses, burning flesh, blood.

Kanari stood up balancing on the far wall so she couldn't put any pressure on her right leg. He leg had swollen to disproportional levels, the bone on her lower calf was sticking out, her leg was broken immeasurably, only a highly skilled medic could even come close to healing it. She bit her lip as she tried to examine her wound even more although doing this would cause her to have to move in angles she couldn't hope to accomplish in her current state.

Kanari shot up unintentionally putting pressure on her injured leg, the cell door slid open as Kanari yelped in pain. A small chuckle arose from the man's chest as he watched her face contort in agony. She glared up at the silver-haired man who continued to grin despite there surroundings. He entered the small cell slowly, his malicious grin turned smug when he noticed Kanari's helpless face. She was pressed up against a wall with no way to escape save for the door. There was no possible way to get there unless her leg healed itself within the next three seconds, yet even then she doubted she could beat the man who drew closer to her with every second that ticked by.

As soon as the silver-haired man was standing in front of the slightly terrified girl he reached down and grabbed her arm. He not-so-kindly began to walk away with her in tow not even stopping to care that she had to hop on one foot. As soon as they made it down the hall they entered a rather large room with strange equipment in it. There were silver tables and all sorts of weapon-like objects everywhere. However the only things that truly scared Kanari about the room were the tanks in the back that held all sorts of mutated experiments. The room itself smelled of death, and there were crimson smears of blood coating the floor and walls.

The man then led her over to on of the tables, and then he practically threw her on top of it. He quickly rushed to heal her leg, which in fewer than ten minutes was completely healed. Kanari was about to kick him in the head to make her attempted escape when her entire body went numb.

"I suppose you have found out that I've paralyzed you by now." He said in a smooth voice that despite the attempt had scared her even more. Kanari began to fear that she would end up like one of those things in the tank. She tried to close her eyes or move her fingers something to give her comfort that she wasn't completely immobile. The medic then forced her into a laying down position and then strapped restraints around her arms and legs.

"Just in case."

Kanari tried to snarl to the best of her ability but the paralysis caused this sound to become distorted. The silver-haired man continued to make preparations as Kanari continued to try and fight the paralysis. However it did little to aid her and the man was already done with his preparations.

"Alright, Kana-chan, let's get started."

He picked up a strange looking tool and then began to do all sorts of things to her body. After all of his tests were complete he began the real process. His hands lit up with a glowy blue chakra surrounding it. Kanari tried to move back, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. As soon as the blue chakra made contact with be pale skin an electrical shock began to run through her. The paralysis instantly broke as an agonizing scream tore from her throat. Somehow Kanari's terror-filled screams didn't even phase the silver-haired medic-ninja. He just continued on with his work as if no sound was being made.

Soon enough Kanari's body began to fail and she fell unconscious, this caused the man to frown in annoyance. However his frown soon began to take on that of a fanatical grin. Jus then the door slid open and a man with long black hair, gold eyes and pasty white skin had entered the room, a sadistic smirk dancing across his face.

"I see you've been making progress, Kabuto-kun." His voice echoed across the room as a pure white snake slid over to Kanari's unconscious body.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama, it has come along quite well." Kabuto smiled sincerely. Orochimaru crossed the room till he was right next to the peacefully sleeping girl.

"In form me when our little guest wakes up won't you, Kabuto-kun."

"Of course, my lord."

Kanari re-awoke on the small bed that was place in her room, she glanced around quickly and then shivered at the memories Kabuto caused. Kanari quickly tried to discard them before they began to race through her mind. Tears began to prick at her eyes as she began to remember what the Mist ninja did to her, her family. Kanari had gotten over it long ago, but the pain was still fresh and she couldn't help but feel that it would never truly go away.

Kanari quickly laid back down when she heard a pair of approaching steps; she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep as the door swung open. There was a long silence before a cruelest voice she'd ever heard invaded her ears.

"I know you're awake, 'Nari-chan." She tensed at the nickname the one Amerika always used the one her family always used.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Thundering Resolve

Chapter 4  
_Written by Traitor of Heaven  
__**Thundering Resolve

* * *

**_

**_A man whose life has been dishonourable is not entitled to escape disgrace in death._**_

* * *

_

The small blonde girl sprang up and began to search her cell trying to figure out if there was a way out, when she came to the conclusion that there was no way out she slammed her fist into the wall. Seikyuna Kanari curled herself into a small ball and began to reflect on the past like she did every time she was left alone for too long. She knew she shouldn't have dwelled too hard on the past but the thoughts always creeped up on her demanding attention.

'_If only I'd been stronger then they'd still be here all of them, my parents, my brothers, Teisha...' _

More thoughts began to invade her mind until she began to clutch her head and tears began to flow out of her eyes. Thoughts of her earlier encounter with Orochimaru also began to fill her head.

* * *

_"I know you're awake, 'Nari-chan."_

Kanari's eyes sprang open and she stared up into a pair or golden eyes that looked so much like Takichi's it was painful. A small quiver flew through Kanari's body as she stared up at the overly pale man who bore a dark menacing smirk.

_His smirk only widened to a grin when he realized she was no longer going to pretend she was asleep. He bent down and gently pulled over a fraction of her platinum blonde hair, her hand flew up to grip his arm. As soon as her hand touched his arm he turned and grabbed her throat and in one swift movement he had her entire body pinned to the wall. His face close to her own and he whispered short dark words to her._

"_If you ever touch me without my permission I will personally rip your hand off. You are mine Seikyuna Kanari and you shall not disobey me."_

He then let go of Kanari's throat and she slid to the ground at his feet while coughing and rubbing her neck trying make it less sore. It was only then that she realized her Kumo headband was missing. She looked around the room in horror; she'd have never taken the headband off unless she needed a shower or something else important.

"_Where is my headband?" She spat up at the man who stood there grinning like the Cheshire cat._

"You won't be needing that here; you're officially a sound ninja now."

"Like hell I am!" She screeched while jumping to her feet, facing the man head on even though he towered over her.

_Smirk still adorning his face he turned and vigilantly watched Kanari for a few seconds then his smirk dropped down to an annoyed frown. His foot shot out and struck her straight in the gut, Kanari gasped and inhaled painfully as his foot still against her abdomen held her pinned against the wall._

"You obey me now, you respect me now. Understand."

_His words weren't a question nor were they up for debate they were an order and he expected nothing but full obedience from her. His foot slowly left her stomach as he lowered it to the ground while giving her a slightly stern look like he was practically begging for her to disobey him._

However Kanari wasn't stupid and she knew that trying to pull something with him would only result in pain and more injuries. Instead she looked up at the black-haired man with a mixture of malice and disgust. After he received no reply he spun on his heel and left the room, aside from the large crack in the wall it was like he had never been there at all.

* * *

Sleep began to invade Kanari's senses as she thought about Orochimaru and as she was almost unconscious the cell door to the room slammed open. With barely opened eyes she stared over at the tall silver-haired man with anger. Yakushi Kabuto watched her with slight interest before he snapped his fingers and two overly sized things entered the room, they had dark tan skin that looked mangy there hair hung down in large black clumps, beady black eyes stared at here like she was their prey.

As soon as the two men got within spitting distance of Kanari she hopped up and jumped to the ceiling, while upside down she hung in place for a few seconds carefully watching the two beast-things look around slowly.

_All brawn, no brain. Nice._Kanari silently ran across the ceiling while dropping down in front of Kabuto who kept a careful eye on her. She made a fist and made and attempts to hit his face but he moved too fast and his fist made contact with her gut, although she winced his punches weren't as muscle packed as Orochimaru's so instead of losing her focus she quickly made three shadow clones and then made several short hand seals. All at the same time the four yelled out the same jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Moonlight Beauty!"

Two of the clones targeted the beast-humans and the other clone and Kanari aimed for Kabuto, they all jumped in the air and multiple chakra enhanced flower petals flew towards the men and with each hit sliced them open in various spots. After the jutsu was over Kanari used each of the clones to distract Kabuto because after her jutsu the men had fallen unconscious. Apparently all of Kabuto's experimentation didn't pay off. As Kabuto finished off the last of Kanari's clones it was too late she had already slipped past him and was currently running through the maze of a hallway.

Each of the corridors looked identical and Kanari was quickly becoming confused and even more agitated. She stomped her foot and huffed angrily and folded her arms in annoyance. It was only then did she realize her upper arm was bleeding from her skirmish with Kabuto and his lackeys. A small smirk rose up on her face as she grabbed the bloody wound and gathered up as much blood as she could.

Kanari then dripped the blood on the hallway floor every ten feet so she could keep track of where she was going. She wandered around for hours or so it seemed without seeing another person actually for someone who had just escaped confinement no one seemed to be on alert or so much as care. It was peculiar and Kanari didn't understand why no one was looking for her not that she minded but she was positive that something was definitely up.

Hours later Kanari had long since run out of blood and with no weapons she couldn't cut herself again to use the blood as a tracker. Sleep burned in her eyes as she walked sluggishly through the corridor, black blurred at the edges of her vision and she fought desperately to keep them open, as she fought to keep consciousness.

Kanari's lip and nose twitched as a strange unfamiliar and starchy scent filled her nostrils. She fell to the ground coughing and while she looked up she saw a purple haze float through the hallway spreading to each corner and crevice. The strange purple smoke made her head dizzy and she felt more tired than she ever head in her life. In the back of Kanari's falling mind she briefly thought on how she failed yet again.


	5. Personal Grace

**Disclaimer: I only own Kanari and other OC's, If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be dead by now.**

* * *

Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

Chapter 5

__

**Personal Grace**

* * *

"_Until this moment, I never understood how hard it was to lose something you never had.__"_

* * *

Kanari opened her eyes and she let out a strangled gasp, she was sore all over and her head was throbbing in agony. She gently held her head and slowly sat up while struggling to adjust her eyes in the poor lighting. Her eyes widened when she realized she was in an abandoned dark gray room. Kanari shot out of the bed like a bullet and subconsciously shivered as the frigid air touched her skin.

She cautiously walked over to the door and just as her hand rested on the door handle a painful shock traveled up her arm. Kanari flew back while caressing her numbed hand, her lips twisted into an angry snarl.

"Damn you!"

She screeched at no one in particular, Kanari then decided to look around the room for another way out but as expected there were no windows and the only door was guarded with a shocking mechanism. After several minutes of silence Kanari began to regain feeling in her right hand.

Kanari walked over to the bed unsure on what to do now, she was sure she was still in the creepy base of that Orochimaru guy, as the silver-haired man called him. She wasn't sure on how they caught her but she figured they probably knew where she was the entire time. Her head snapped up as she heard a small click and the iron door open up revealing the loathed silver-haired man.

"Hello Kara-chan, I'm glad you're awake." His voice was sickly sweet and Kanari knew he was only playing a game.

"What do you want from me?" She wanted answers and she was going to get them no matter what.

"It's not what I want; it's what Orochimaru-sama wants." His tone lightened a bit at the mention of Orochimaru's name; however Kanari's eyes only narrowed at the thought of the golden-eyed man.

"And just what does _Orochimaru-sama_ want with me?" Her words were cold and filled with dark sarcasm. Kabuto's eyes narrowed in anger at her blatant disrespect for his leader but he answered her question nonetheless.

"We have heard that the Seikyuna clan has a Kekkei Genkai of unimaginable power." Kanari scoffed and glared at the man while resting one hand on her hip.

"So you kidnapped me and experimented on me because of my Kekkei Genkai?" Her voice was accusing and showed hints of just how annoyed she was. A large smirk grew on Kabuto's face as he approached Kanari; his hand was touching her forehead and she suddenly could feel all of her energy drain from her body. Kanari's legs began to give out on her but instead of falling she felt her dead weight body get hoisted up onto his shoulders.

Kanari pounded her fist on his back weakly due to her drained power; Kabuto carried her out of the room and down the familiar dim hallway that was only lit by small reddish orange flames. Kanari mentally took note that she hadn't seen a single window and that the place seemed to go one for miles, which drew her to the conclusion that the place must have been underground.

She let her head fall and rest on his back as he continued to carry her through the labyrinth of a base. However she made careful notes on which turns they were taking and where they were going. Kanari's ears perked as she heard soft almost inaudible footsteps come closer to her and the silver-haired freak.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said in a kind voice and although Kanari couldn't see the person Kabuto was talking to she knew he wasn't exactly on good terms with Kabuto by his dark unemotional 'Hn.'. She also could tell that the person couldn't have been that much older than herself because his voice belonged to someone younger than Kabuto whom she pegged at nineteen or twenty years old.

Kanari finally got a look at the boy when she and Kabuto passed by him, he had black spiky hair with bangs that framed him face and ended at his chin. His eyes were as black as coal and his skin was even paler than her own. The boy, Sasuke wore an open white shirt with dark blue capri pants and blue ninja shoes. He also had a lavender rope tied around his waist in a belt-like fashion, he was very attractive but his gaunt face marred his features and made him seem more dark and dangerous then he already did. He watched me carefully his eyes betraying slight curiosity but aside from that he showed nothing towards me even though he evidently knew what was to come.

Kanari looked away from the boy and she sighed still tired from what Kabuto did earlier to her, she could see the hallways becoming even dimmer as we traveled further and further into the labyrinth. There were large tanks filled with dark green fluid and in some of them there were people, some were deformed others were normal looking but Kanari knew better she knew there was something wrong with them too.

Finally after what seemed like forever Kabuto stopped moving and he threw Kanari down on a table, even though a majority of her strength was gone she still had enough to heave herself up and make a break for the door. However Kabuto made it there before her, he appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrists throwing her back to the table before she even had a chance to process what was happening.

"Be a good girl Kana-chan and don't run away." He said in a sing-song voice and he pinned her down and strapped on the restraints. Kanari instantly began to struggle against them while grunting and swearing at the amused man.

"Lemme go, you bastard!"

Kabuto laughed slightly and his dark grey eyes glinted maliciously as he walked over to Kanari and pulled out a clipboard and began to make marks on the paper. He held his hand above Kanari's chest and his hand erupted in a light blue aura of chakra and then strings from the blue chakra shot out and attached to her chest. A loud scratchy scream flew from Kanari's lips as her back arched in blinding pain. Kabuto continued to make note on what the effects of his experiments were having on the young girl.

Even though she couldn't see what he was writing she knew whatever it was it wasn't good. Kabuto eventually let up on his experiment and soon Kanari found herself back in her cell/room. Kanari spent the rest of the day trying to numb the leftover from the experiment, she could barely move let alone talk she was weak and defenseless.

The next day Kanari was awakened by her door opening and a rough looking man walked in, he had dark hair and even darker eyes that seemed to bulge out of his head. He walked over to her bedside and once he got a good look at her a grin appeared on his face. He had bright yellow teeth and some were even missing and the closer he got the more his vulgar stench infiltrated her senses. Kanari scowled in anger and disgust as she attempted to rip her arm from his grip, however she was too weak to do much plus he was much stronger than her.

"Hello, little one, you must be a new experiment, Heh; you'll make a fine pet."

The man's voice was scratchy and manipulative causing Kanari to flinch unconsciously, unfortunately for her the man saw her small gesture. A dark glint filled his dark eyes and he drew he face close to hers, his grip on her shoulders increasing.

"What's wrong, you don't like that idea?" The man taunted her with a large grin on his face, Kanari cringed back but he allowed no room for movement in his iron grip. He let go of her shoulders and backed away from her slightly and his eyes travelled to the door with annoyance. Kanari looked past the older man to the tall dark-haired boy from earlier. Sasuke had practically no expression and Kanari began to wonder if he had any feelings at all, both times she'd seen him, he had no emotion portraying on his face.

Kanari snapped out of her thoughts as soon as the rouge looking man sneered and tightened his grip on her shoulders, Kanari flinched and she briefly wondered if her skin would bruise because of the force.

"What the hell do you want, runt?"

Sasuke's eyes roamed over to the man lazily but not without that same stoic malice, he was silent for the longest time before he glanced at my face and then back over to the man.

"I have orders to bring the girl to Orochimaru."

A shudder involuntarily passed through Kanari as she heard Sasuke speak, his voice was dark and venomous almost like Orochimaru's. Although she didn't miss the blatant disrespect the boy gave when he spoke, even if it was about his leader. Kanari stared between the two as they began a full on glaring match, she wasn't sure what to do or how to act. She wanted to get away from this creep but going to Orochimaru didn't seem like a better option. She looked past Sasuke, past the door out into the open corridor, she wondered if she could make a break for it and slip past the obsidian-eyed boy. Shaking her head effortlessly Kanari gave a bitter smile, even if she could slip past the boy she would only get lost and re-captured just like last time.

Her eyes widened when she felt the man's hand let up and slide off her skin, she watched as he walked away turning back once to give her a smug grin. Still staring wide-eyed, Kanari switched her view to the boy who was only staring back. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. Kanari immediately began to feel uncomfortable under his piercing gaze and tried to look else where, sighing awkwardly she coughed.

"So, um…." She trailed off unsure of what to say, but before she could blink his back was to her and he was walking out the door.

"Come."

Not wanting to disobey the boy who just got that creep to leave, Kanari hopped off the bed, swayed slightly and darted after him. In just a few seconds she caught up, they were walking side by side and although you could hear the pattering of footsteps, Kanari still felt uncomfortable.

"Sasuke, right?"

"Hn."

Kanari raised an eyebrow wondering how to proceed, she tried to control her expressions at his anti-social behavior but she was sure it still reflected in her verdant eyes.

"Why does _Orochimaru_ want to see me?" The question was light toned, aside from her venomous pronunciation of Orochimaru's name. Sasuke didn't even so much as spare Kanari a glace as he continued to walk at a brisk pace.

"Not very talkative are you?" Still Kanari was given no response, she sighed almost giving up on the stoic boy.

"Why are you here?" His voice was so quiet and soft Kanari wasn't even sure he spoke in the first place, but judging by the expectant and annoyed look he gave her, she figured he probably did.

"U-um something about a Kekkei Genkai of mine, I don't really know too much about it. What about you, why are you here?"

He nodded his obvious curiosity sedated for the time being, however the boy made no effort to answer her question.

"You know, when someone asks you something, its common courtesy to respond and answer their question." Kanari snapped, annoyed by the older boy's silence and rudeness. Again she was treated with silence, Kanari huffed and began to fume while slightly stomping her foot.

"We're here."

Kanari was too busy fuming and glaring at the floor she didn't even realize they had made it all the way to Orochimaru's quarters. Kanari stepped through the threshold only to find herself staring straight into meline eyes.


End file.
